Valentine's Day Kiss
by Jeokitty
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. How will Fujin react on this day of love?


Valentine's Day Kiss  
By: Jeokitty 

Rated PG-13 for kisses and a few minor swear words. 

I don't own FF8 or its characters. They all belong to SquareSoft. And I don't own the songs either. Nor the Hershey's Kisses. 

  


  


The silver-haired woman awoke to her radio alarm playing yet another cheesy love song. She really needed to remember to change that radio station. 

  


_…When I look into your eyes…  
I know that it's true…   
God must've spent…  
A little more time…  
On you…  
(On you, on you, on you… you…)  
God must've spent…  
A little more time…  
On you…  
(On you, on you… you… you…)  
A little more time…  
On you…_

  


The song ended and the overly enthusiastic radio announcer came on. "Aaaaaand good morning, listening audience! That last song was N'Sync with God Must Have Spent, dedicated to Terra from Edgar. How cute! Now, it's a beautiful February the 14th today! We're taking dedications all day! So, call in and send your love to your loved ones with a song! This next one is Nine Inch Nails with Closer, dedicated to Nancy from Larry. Yeowza! Someone's tryin' to get lucky tonight!" 

  


_You let me violate you...  
You let me desecrate you...  
You let me penetrate you…  
You let me complicate you…_

  


At that point, Fujin smashed her alarm clock to get it to shut up. _What morons. Calling in to dedicate a song to someone. What if they weren't listening to that radio station at that time? Wouldn't that be a waste then?_ She rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, passing the calendar on her wall. There was a red heart on today's date. _Hmm… February 14th. Valentine's Day. In other words, thoroughly patrolling with the Disciplinary Committee to make sure no one's making out in the halls._ Fujin stripped off her tank top and sweatpants and jumped into the shower. _Of course, for couples, this'll be a special day. But, not for me. Because to Seifer, I'll only be his second-in-command, nothing more._ Getting out of the shower, Fujin dried off and put on her black tanktop and navy blue pants. Maybe she could go without her blue jacket today. Standing in front of the mirror, Fujin started brushing her hair. _Maybe it's cause I grew up with him. 8 years is a long time._ A knock at her door broke her away from her thoughts and morning preparation. 

"Who is it?" Fujin asked, walking out of the bathroom and to the door. 

"Guess," came the reply from the other side of the door. 

Fujin smiled. His voice could always make her smile somehow. It wasn't too deep, nor too harsh (unless he was yelling at people the Disciplinary Committee caught). It was just right. She opened the door and started walking back towards the bathroom. 

"Ready yet?" Seifer asked, sitting down on her unmade bed. 

"Almost." Fujin replied, putting on some light lipstick. 

"Oh, by the way, Raijin isn't patrolling with us today." Seifer casually said, picking up the teddy bear beside Fujin's bed. 

"Why?" Fujin asked, coming out of the bathroom, sitting down beside Seifer and started lacing up her boots. 

"Late assignment. He's under dorm arrest until tomorrow. And since we're the Disciplinary Committee and all, we can't encourage him to sneak out of it." Seifer explained, playing with the teddy bear. 

"So, just you and me?" Fujin asked, grabbing her jacket and zipping it up, out of sheer self-consciousness. 

"Yup. You up for the job? It's Valentine's Day. There're going to be a lot of rule breaking couples today." 

Fujin chuckled and smirked at Seifer. "Of course." 

"Perfect," Seifer said, putting down Fujin's teddy bear and standing up, "Let's go." 

~ 

"Seifer! Fujin!" Selphie called out, running after the pair. 

Patiently, the duo turned around and faced the cheerful brunette and her cowboy, coming towards them. "Yeah?" Seifer asked. 

"You both know about the Valentine's Day dance tonight, right?" Selphie asked, just barely stopping before crashing into Fujin. 

"Does it matter if we do? We wouldn't go." Seifer answered, rolling his eyes. 

"Okay, that's one idea down the drain. But how about going to chaperone? Since you're the Disciplinary Committee, I figure it would only make sense that you guys chaperone the dance." 

Seifer and Fujin eyed each other. Here was the down side. Lame social events. "I suppose we don't have a choice. We'll be there." Seifer muttered. 

"Thanks!" Selphie cheerfully said, slipping her arm through Irvine's and pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Hey! You know the rules! None of that in the halls!" Seifer yelled. 

Selphie turned around, blushing. "Sorry!" And the couple ran off, probably to make out. 

Fujin turned to face Seifer. "Long day." 

"Definitely." 

~ 

After patrolling through the entire GARDEN once, Fujin sat down in front of the stairs. They'd already caught 6 couples making out, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. "Again?" Fujin asked, a weary look on her face. She really didn't want to patrol through the school again just yet. All these couples kissing and all this lovey-dovey stuff really made her feel crappy. Why couldn't she have something special like that with Seifer? She turned her head to look up at him. He was gorgeous. 

"Yup. Or we could take a break now and report to Squall. See if there's any problem places or anything." Seifer suggested, sitting down beside her. 

"Report." Fujin simply said. If she could go without seeing another couple making out before lunch, she'd be happy. 

"Alright, works for me. I'm getting sick of half undressed people too." Seifer said, standing up and offering his hand to Fujin. 

Fujin blushed slightly, as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. The warmth of his hand sent tingles up her spine. _I think I'm getting worse. Just more and more infatuated with him._

The pair boarded the elevator and went up to the third floor. But the elevator dinged on the second floor and stopped. Slowly, the door slid open and Quistis came into view… kissing someone. 

"Uh… instructor?" Seifer called out. 

Quistis stopped kissing the brunet, who was holding her tightly to him, and blushed bright red. "Um… good morning, Seifer, Fujin." 

"The rules apply to everyone in GARDEN, instructor." Seifer said, pressing the button to close the elevator door. 

"I know that, Seifer!" Quistis yelled into the elevator, as the door slowly closed. 

"You would think instructors would know better." Seifer said to Fujin, rolling his eyes. 

"Hormones," was Fujin's simple reply. _Or maybe it's just the atmosphere. You do get a 'warm and fuzzy' feeling when you realize it's Valentine's Day, the day for love._

The elevator finally dinged on the third floor and the pair stepped out… only to stop dead in their tracks. Squall and Rinoa were making out… right outside of Headmaster Cid's office! Granted, this was where Squall 'office' was now, being commander of GARDEN, and second-in-command to Headmaster Cid, but, talk about deviant. 

"So… commander Leonhart…" Seifer started to say, smirking. 

Squall immediately pulled away from Rinoa and turned to Seifer and Fujin. He cleared his throat a few times. "Yes, Almasy?" 

"We're just reporting in, _commander_. Any places that need a thorough patrolling today?" Seifer said, still smirking. 

"No… Dismissed, Almasy." Squall said, his face bright red. 

"Yes, sir." Seifer said, saluting and pulling Fujin back into the elevator. The moment the door closed, Seifer and Fujin burst into laughter. 

"Embarrassing." Fujin said. 

Seifer chuckled. "Very. I almost feel sorry for him. Can't you just imagine the look on Headmaster Cid's face when he walks out of his office? The instructors and the commander are suppose to set an example for cadets and SeeDs. You'd think they would know better. Oh, the irony of it all." 

_It'd be more ironic if it were us, being caught kissing in the halls. But, of course, that won't happen…_

"Fuj?" Seifer said, waving his hand in front of her face. His tenor voice snapped her back to reality. 

"What?" 

"You zoned out on me. Maybe it's time we get something to eat." Seifer proposed, as the elevator door opened. 

"Agreed." Fujin said. 

~ 

The pair sat down at a table, both with a tray containing a hotdog, a drink, and three Hershey's Kisses™, courtesy of the nice café ladies. All around the cafe, couples were feeding each other kisses, as if exchanging actual kisses. 

Seifer glanced around the cafe. "At least the day is half over…" 

Fujin shook her head in disagreement. "Dance." 

"Ah, dammit, that's right." Seifer muttered, popping a Hershey's Kiss™ into his mouth. From the corner of her eye, Fujin slyly watched him. She was almost envious of that Hershey's Kiss™. 

  


Soon, the pair finished their lunch, Seifer saving one Hershey's Kiss™ "…for a sugar boost for during the dance…" since he knew he was going to need it. They'd patrolled through the GARDEN for the umpteenth time. It had been a pretty uneventful afternoon, save for the numerous couples they caught. 

"You'd think… with us as the Disciplinary Committee, they'd be more scared and actually abide to the rules." Seifer grumbled. 

"Idiots?" 

"Most likely." Seifer replied, sitting down on the stairs in the lobby. 

"Time?" Fujin asked, sitting down beside him. 

Seifer checked his watch and groaned. "Time to head to the crappy dance. It starts soon." 

"Stupid." Fujin said, slowly standing up. 

"I agree" Seifer murmured, standing up beside Fujin. 

For one brief moment, Fujin thought she saw him looking at her, almost admiring her, but she quickly dismissed that idea. _How preposterous. Ridiculous idea. He wouldn't give me a second glance as a love interest. This day is messing with my head._ "Let's go." 

~ 

Fujin leaned against the wall, watching all the happy couples around the Quad, enjoying the dance. She saw Squall and Rinoa intertwined in each other's arms. She saw Selphie wearing Irvine's cowboy hat and giggling. She saw Quistis, and her new boyfriend (the brunet), Christian, happily chatting away. She saw Zell and the librarian with the pigtails, Natalie, laughing and having a good time. Everyone was enjoying the dance, with their dates… except her. Then again, she wasn't here to dance, was she? She was here to chaperone with Seifer… who'd gone off to do something or get something or something something. She didn't know what. All she did know was that she was a wallflower at the social event she didn't want to be at. This was great. 

"Fujin!" the overly cheerful Selphie yelled, running over to her with Irvine in tow. 

"What?" Fujin asked, preparing herself for the worse. 

"Two questions. One, where's Seifer?" 

Fujin shrugged. 

"Oh, okay! Well, when he comes back, why not dance with him?" Selphie suggested enthusiastically. 

Fujin figured monosyllable answers weren't going to cut it here. "Because I'm here to chaperone." 

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun! Right, Irvie?" Selphie said, smiling brightly. 

"That's right!" Irvine agreed. 

"What's right?" Seifer asked, coming up from behind the couple, and handing Fujin a glass of punch. 

"You should dance, Seifer!" Selphie, once again, enthusiastically suggested. 

"We're only here to chaperone, cowgirl." 

Selphie giggled at the name. "Just one dance! C'mon, Seifer! Even chaperones should have fun!" 

"I'll pass." Seifer said, drinking his punch. 

"Awww… fine. But we'll be back again!" Selphie said, giggling again, and pulling Irvine off to dance. 

"I really hope not…" Seifer whispered to Fujin. 

Fujin chuckled. 

  


The evening ended with one last slow song. Fujin looked around the Quad once more. Everyone had their arms intertwined around someone else. Lips gently touched. Whispers of sweet words were passed. The only two people not dancing were her and Seifer. 

"Seifer…" Fujin whispered. She really wanted to dance with him. 

"Yeah?" 

_I want to dance with you. I want you to hold me tight and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I want to look into your eyes and lose myself in them. I want to feel your arms around me. I want to be with you._ Fujin cleared her throat. "Nothing." 

Seifer shrugged and looked around the Quad. "Hey, you know what? I think we can leave now. It's the last dance. Nothing will go wrong. Besides, it's late and we have an early class tomorrow." 

Fujin nodded in agreement and the pair walked out of the Quad and towards the dorms. Since her room was along the way, Seifer walked Fujin to her dorm. Stopping in front of the door, Seifer paused for a moment. 

"Hey, Fuj?" 

"Hrm?" 

Seifer reached into his pocket and pulled out the Hershey's Kiss™ he was saving for a sugar boost at the dance. "Want my Kiss?" 

Fujin mentally jumped up and down at the tempting words. "… sure." 

Seifer handed her the Kiss, and at the same moment, leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers. 

Fujin momentarily froze. Her and Seifer were kissing? His lips tasted so sweet. Maybe it was the Kisses™ from lunch. Inside her room, she could hear her radio alarm come on again. 

"… _beep beep_. And thus ends Valentine's Day. We hope you had a good one! But, for the heck of it… here's one last love song! Here's Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer. Happy Valentine's Day." 

  


_Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. _

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me. 

Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
Swing me upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map. 

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me. 

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
So kiss me.  
So kiss me. 

  


Their gentle kiss had lasted the entire length of the song. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fuj." Seifer said, smiling, as he finally broke the kiss. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Seifer." Fujin whispered softly. 

  


---- 

* Author's Notes: Well, Happy Valentine's Day! I won't go into the writing problems that had with this fic… cause, there were a lot of them. (My muse went on vacation… but she came back just in time for me to finish.) I do feel that certain parts of the fic were a bit rough though. And the thing is… heh, when I was first writing it… I dunno, maybe I'd read too many lemons that day. And everything I wrote was, like, as perfect set-up to insert a lemon-y scene. But that wasn't my intention with this fic… so that wasn't allowed to happen. 

Anyway… concerning the event stream of this fic… heh, if you've read my other fics… you're just gonna have to pretend this is AU from Dolorous Duel and Solitary Knight. All the actual game events happened… but the ending… this is, like, the perfect AU… everyone's alive and well, and Seifer, Fujin and Raijin are let back into GARDEN with no problems or anything. 

Reviews will be much loved! 


End file.
